El amor en los tiempos de Voldemort
by Estella Black
Summary: El verdadero amor requiere cariño, y responsabilidades; más en una época en la que todos tus valores de amistad, y valentía, están siendo probados ante tus seres queridos. Lily Evans & James Potter. ¡Los merodeadores, y más!


Las vacaciones de verano seguían su curso, el calor, el aburrimiento sólo calmado por actividades recreativas, la falta de responsabilidades por varios meses. Una chica delgada, de cabello rojo oscuro - el cuál era largo, poblado, entre liso y ligeramente ondulado – se encontraba vagando por las calles de su ciudad, de lejos veía los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa y artículos escolares con sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero a ella no le interesaba nada de eso – en parte porque no los necesitaba - , fue directo a la librería, se compro un par de libros y siguió con su caminata; empezaba a atardecer y el calor se volvía más ligero, casi podía percibirse alguna ráfaga de viento, y ella seguía caminando hasta llegar al parque cercano al río. Allí pudo ver de lejos una casa de madera, y una silueta, parecía que la observaba, la chica levanto el brazo en señal de saludo, lo que parecía que era chico no contesto y se metió rápidamente en su casa. Ella sabía quién era, alguna vez fue su amiga, ya no lo era, pero cada vez que visitaba el centro de ese barrio industrial sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo, tan siquiera de lejos: y él siempre estaba allí, Lilianne sabía que la esperaba siempre, por eso iba cada que podía, no podía soportar la imagen de Severus buscándola con la mirada durante todo el atardecer sin poder encontrarla.

Los encabezados del _El profeta_ habían sido muy claros, tan claros que no podía soportarlo, todo dentro de ella revoloteaba sin parar; la verdad era que no los entendía. Faltaba una semana para el inicio del curso, el sol empezaba a salir, el periódico era entregado como de costumbre, pero esta vez no hablaba de _otros_. Hablaba de _nosotros_. Esa bella y alta chica rubia había abierto esta mañana esos periódicos, y la desgracia había caído sobre ella: por fin comprendía, sus profundos ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, y grito como nunca lo había hecho.

Para el 24 de agosto las cosas no perfilaban muy bien para la vivienda Potter, era un completo caos: habían cuatro chicos durmiendo en la sala, la cocina estaba repleta de platos sucios, las almohadas destruidas - tiradas por los pasillos como heroínas de guerra, muertas en batalla -, y los baúles con sus pertenecías esparcidas por doquier. Una cara pálida apareció en escena desde detrás de los sillones, sus grandes ojos celestes reflejaban la maldad contenida en ese hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo, su cabello negro como la noche - que ya había sido dejada atrás por el sol de la mañana -, ese cabello que le llegaba arriba de los hombros y que era muy liso, ese flequillo que tapaba amigablemente parte de tu frente: todos sus movimientos en conjunto a su cuerpo, sus ojos, y su pelo, hacían que su parecido a un gato fuera evidente; fue entonces que, haciendo gala de sus movimientos de felino, salto sobre un guapo muchacho. El chico, - de unos diecisiete años, tenía el cabello azabache, muy despeinado, y los ojos color castaño claro – salto asustado, sacando su varita para consiguió sus lentes – que eran rectangulares y muy finos – y hasta entonces pudo percatarse quien había sido su atacante.

¡Viktoria! ¿Qué demonios te crees? – El grito despertó a dos de los tres chicos restantes. Uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba en la habitación respondió con falso aire de esplendor:

¿Si, qué pasa contigo? Si me permites darte un consejo, despertar a unos guapos muchachos como nosotros no es de buena educación – El chico, de cabello negro brillante como el de su amigo, pero ligeramente más largo ya que le llegaba a un poco más abajo de sus hermosos ojos grises, era Sirius Black, el muchacho también era algo más guapo que James, gracias a los rasgos finos de su cara.

No me salgas con bromas sí tan dormido estas – Le grito Viktoria a la vez que saltaba sobre él. – Ustedes no son nada guapos – dijo riendo maliciosamente.

Vaya, que el papel de _gata _te va muy bien – dijo Sirius acentuando las palabras a la vez que reía de una forma tan malhechora como la de su amiga.

¿Tú qué crees, Lunático, deberíamos convertir en animaga a mi querida primita? – Sugirió James riendo entre dientes. A Sirius le brillaron los ojos. Remus Lupin -aunque alto y guapo como sus amigos, no parecía tan sano como ellos, su piel era de un tono pálido enfermizo; en cambio, su cabello era muy lacio, color castaño claro, y su cálida mirada era de un esplendoroso dorado –, el tercero de los chicos en la habitación, contesto preocupado.

Ni siquiera lo piensen – Sabía que James y Sirius no tenían una pizca de sentido común, y que ni no los detenía en este preciso instante seguirían con su temible plan – Ya tengo suficiente con estar cuidándolos a los tres, y los miro enojado. – Los chicos sabían que cuando Remus se enojaba así, tenían que parar, y se miraron desilusionados. – Bueno, bueno, - contesto James- Como dice Canuto, no hay necesidad con lo gata que ya parece- ¡Exacto! - Corroboró Sirius. Las últimas transformaciones de su amigo habían sido horribles, y es que él era un licántropo, había sido mordido cuando aún era muy pequeño; sus amigos se habían percatado del cambio, y lo trataban _distinto _a lo habitual, Remus ya lo había notado, pero no decía nada, guardaría sus sentimientos hasta que ya no pusiera más.

Viktoria no podía despegar su vista de los ojos del muchacho, tan brillantes, expresaban tantas cosas confusas en su interior que ni James o Sirius podían descifrar, sin embargo ella sí había podido; Remus se percato que lo miraba, sus ojos se encontraron, y le sonrió. Viktoria salió corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta que se había sonrojado, dejando a un confundido Remus, un adolorido Sirius – por el salto que la chica había dado sobre él- y un indiferente James, que ya se había vuelto a recostar en sus almohadas.

Strakov Potter, era el apellido de aquella chica, había nacido hacia diecisiete años en Noruega, sus padres fueron asesinados cuando apenas había cumplido once años. Su mamá era la hermana pequeña del Sr. Potter, el padre de James; su papá, era uno de los descendiente de una valiente familia que había luchado desde los 40's en contra de los grupos que apoyaban a Grindelwald. Se habían conocido durante uno de los viajes que Elisa Potter solía hacer por las más importantes ciudades de Europa. Días antes de mudarse Londres - donde Viktoria cursaría el colegio ya que Durmstrang era muy peligroso, dada su herencia de no estar de acuerdo a la enseñanza de magia oscura, y también por la constante nostalgia de Elisa hacia su país natal- fueron atacados por una pandilla de magos oscuros, todos murieron menos la pequeña Viktoria, que siguiendo las 

instrucciones de su madre se había escondido en el bosque de los alrededores de la casa. Mataron a toda su familia en Noruega, menos a sus abuelos. Allí se refugió la última heredera de los Strakov, no hablo por varios meses, ni siquiera con los Potter, que la habían ido a recoger de la casa de sus abuelos, y llevado a Londres para que allí comenzara su educación mágica.


End file.
